


Sneak Away

by starryeyedwriter



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Body descriptions, Fluff, Lil angsty, M/M, Main ship meremy, almost pure fluff, body scaring, cute as fuck tho, dip n dots, meremy, others are briefly mentioned - Freeform, post squip, sneaking away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedwriter/pseuds/starryeyedwriter
Summary: Jake takes the squip squad to his summer house on the beach in south Jersey, and Jeremy talks Michael into sneaking away.





	1. The sneak away

The beach house was one of their favorite places. Ever since they started hanging out with Jake and Rich and everyone else, they got to go to with every summer to Jakes parents beach house.

Michael laid in their bed, waiting for his boyfriend.

“Jeeere come oooonnnn everyones waiting on your pasty ass.”  
“Shut up Mr. mocha skin year round. I am lacking in melanin and do not wanna burn. Cause you know, we’re spending the day out there. And if I dont you know I might end up really sick. So they can wait on my pasty ass!”

After his speech, Jeremy walked out, now with all the showing skin slathered in the highest SPF sunscreen he could find. His friends knew he was cool with pranks, but after the time Rich put suntan lotion in his sunscreen and he ended up with sun poisoning, everyone knew his sun protection was not to be messed with.

“Alright. My bags packed and Im now ready. Come on lazy bones.”

Jeremy smirked and sauntered out of the room, making Michael follow and shake his head softly. Everyone whooped when the pair came down the stairs, Michael smiling and grabbing Jeremy’s hand to hold.

“Alright the boyf’s are here,” Rich teased, “lets head out!”  
“I dunno why you guys waited. The house is on the beach. Like. The whole area behind the house is private property, its fenced off,” Jere started, “you couldve gone without us.”  
“Yeah but,” Jake smiled, “its not as much fun without the whole gang. Now come on!”

Everyone rushed out side to where they had set up days ago and got to their spots. Michael and Jeremy had a huge queen sized fitted sheet to themselves, held down by everyones coolers. There were four total, two people per cooler. Brooke and Christine, Jeremy and Michael, and Rich and Jake all had their own coolers since they were couples, so that left Chloe and Jenna to share.

Jeremy relaxed on their sheet for a while before getting bored. Everyone else but Michael had gone in the ocean, and Jeremy had an idea.

“Hey, Micha. Lets sneak out.”  
“Huh? Why?”  
“Im bored and I wanna spend some one time with my boyfriend. Come oooonnnnn. Their in the water and wont notice for a good 20 minutes. We have a blanket in the cruiser for beach adventures. Lets go take your car in town a bit, get ice cream and go find a quiet spot on the beach.”

Michael was quiet for a minute before nodding.

“Alright come on. Before they notice.”

Both boys jumped up and ran inside, grabbing their shirts and wallets before sneaking to the car and driving off. Jeremy rolled down his window and cheered.

“Yes! We did it!”  
“We’re alone like you wanted.”  
“And I couldnt be happier. Now. Theres a dip n dots on the boardwalk, lets go! Theres a spot I know where no one goes and its free to go.”  
“Alright. I know where dip n dots is so lets go there then you can show me your spot.”

Jeremy flapped happily and held Michaels free hand, getting even more excited when they parked. Neither had their phones and were finally going to be interruption free for some time. They got their dip n dots before Jeremy led them to a secluded area of the beach. He gave Michael is ice cream and laid out the blanket before laying on it.

Once Michael sat with him and their dip n dots were gone, they cuddled together, looking at the sunset above them. Before they knew it, the sun had set and the stars and the moon were out.

“We should head back Jere.”  
“Five more minutes...”  
“Miah..”  
“Please Micha... I.. I need this.”

Michael nodded, cuddling closed to Jeremy.

“I love you,” Jeremy said, for the first time ever.

Michael smiled, squeezing Jeremy softly.

“I love you too.”


	2. The Return

When they finally returned back to the house, everyone was sitting around, panicked because of how long they were gone. Jake was the first to speak when they walked in.

“Guys what the fuck,” Jake shouted, “where were you!? We were all worried sick and you didnt take your phones!?”  
“Sorry,” Jeremy said shyly, “I wanted some alone time and its had when we’re always all together here. So we snuck off for dip n dots...”

Christine sighed.   
“Jerebear,” she said softly, using the nickname only she and Michael were allowed to use, “you guys know if you just say so, we’re out. Alone time for you no problem. We were so scared that while we were having fun someone came and took you and we’d never see you guys again..”

Jeremy’s eyes filled with tears, not realizing how much worry his idea had caused his friends.

“Jere,” Rich said gently, walking over to him, “dont cry alright? Just warn a brother next time okay?”

Jeremy sniffled and nodded, hugging Rich tightly. They had a special bond because of their squips. They were the most affected after the destruction of them because, while the others squips had all been destroyed, the boys had only been glitched and damaged. They were still there but not in control any more. Usually both boys just ignored them, everyone usually knowing when they’re around because the two will talk to air. They both know that if they wanna disable the annoyance in their brain for a while, Michael had the dew.

“Bros for life Jere,” Rich said, holding his hand out for a fist bump.  
“Squippers for life.”  
“My ride or die,” Rich shouted, “when it comes to these shitty japanese computers!”

Jeremy cracked a smile and laughed, leaning into Michael.

“Okay. Since we’ve talked at you and scolded,” Brooke said, “how was it what happened!?”  
“We said the three words,” Jeremy said blushing, quickly hiding his face in Michaels neck.

All the girls squealed, making Jeremy blush brighter.

“And I got sand in between my ass cheeks,” Michael said proudly, “so Im gonna shower and drag my boyfriend with me so bye!”

Michael dragged Jeremy upstairs and locked them in the one bathroom with a big enough shower for them both.

“W-Whats going on,” Jeremy asked, suddenly anxious.  
“Calm down,” Michael said gently, sensing the anxiety, “this isnt sexual. I’ll let you decide when you want that okay? I just. I wanna see you.. I wanna get to know you. All of you.”

Jeremy’s blush before couldnt compare to his current, and it made Michael chuckle.

“You’re adorable Jere.”  
“S-Shut up and start the shower!”

Michael smiled and started the water before stripping. Jeremy took in every inch of his bare skin. He was chubby, which Jeremy liked, but not fat or unhealthy. He had tone in his calfs and biceps but squish in his tum and thighs (and ass but that was Jeres secret love). He had stretch marks from when he had recently gained weigh and cellulite from his thick thighs being just that, thick. But Jeremy loved every inch of his marked, chubby body.

Jeremy took a deep breath as he took his shirt off. Only Rich had seen the scars, since he had some to match. Everyone could see them on his arms and wrists from when he would get shocked thinking about anything sexual. But his back was a whole other thing. Once he was finally undressed, Michael took his turn to take everything in.

The first thing he saw was the scars he already knew were there, then he noticed the fact that his boyfriend was mostly skin and bone.

“We need to get some meat on you babe. This cant be healthy...”  
“S-Shut up,” Jeremy stuttered self consciously.  
“Sorry. Dont worry, I love you no matter what. Okay?”

Jeremy nodded, going to the sink to shave real quick, which is when Michael saw the scars for the first time. He audibly gasped, causing Jeremy to sigh.

“I-I know,” he said softly, “its bad. I couldnt stop slouching and every time he would shock me. It came to the point where I couldnt feel it any more. He found new ways though...”

He felt the tears and just wipes them away, going back to shaving when he felt Michael pressed up behind him. He relaxed into his hold, closing his eyes and bowing his head.

“R-Rich is the only one who’s seen them,” he cried, they’re worse than the ones on my arms and I. I cant see them but I know they’re there and I now. Every fucking time i slouch I feel it. I feel the memory of that fucking shock and i stand or sit up straighter. And he’s always there when it happens and I just wanna scream but...”  
“Sh. Stop Jere. Please before you trigger yourself. Get shaved and lets shower and go to bed.”

Jeremy looked in the mirror at himself and nodded, running his hand over his face. Michael let him go and showed him to the shower. Slowly they washed each other, Michael struggling when he tried to wash Jeremys hair, but the taller helping the best he could. Once they finished, they slipped into their pajamas and crawled into bed. Jeremy held Michael close, and they fell asleep cuddled up together, their hair still wet.


End file.
